


Your Kiss and I Will Surrender

by purplecelery



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: ~the sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead~Post fight adrenaline can be a hell of a thing





	Your Kiss and I Will Surrender

Flint boarded the Walrus looking like he had just committed murder. His face was bloody, and the ruddy stuff bloomed from his lips. His face was drawn in that scowl that made Silver’s pants feel _just_  that much more close to skin. Close to revelation. **  
**

Flint passed by him and gave him a jerky nod to follow as he blustered by without a moment of pause. There was some word he could hear behind him, the crew talking of a falling out with Vane. Well clearly it had come to blows and since it was Vane, he imagined his Captain was none to happy with the results of the fighting. Insomuch as Vane was likely still alive.

What the fuck did he want to do with him? As much as he loves the way his pupils dilate and his skin gets hot around the Captain like this….he’s not much for being murdered himself.They get to his cabin and before the fucking door is even shut, Flint is pressing him up against it, with a hand around his throat. Oddly familiar. Maybe this is to be their way of greeting now that the Captain’s learned of his existence.

“I would ask, ever at your service Captain, but could you please remove your hand from my throat. I’m afraid you still need me, whatever’s happened, and I think this does not quite get the reaction that one might wish from you. Captain…Sir.” He adds hastily adds at the end since the glint in the Captain’s eye doesn’t seem to fade. Instead it is replaced with a grin, all teeth, that makes a shiver run up his spine, and helpless, his eyes bat shut. Heavy and unstoppable.

Flint leans in and whispers, low and rumbling, in this moment of weakness, “I think it’s exactly what I might want from you.”

Silver’s eyes flash open, looking into that feral grin of his, Flint’s eyes trailed on him like the fucking sun and fuck it….he’s kissing him before he can stop and Flint’s meeting him for it. Devouring him like he wants to break him open. And surely that is one way to die he would be perfectly content with. Then Flint’s biting at his neck, Silver just barely repressing a shout.

“Captain, if you want me to be discreet that’s not the way how.”

“Fuck discretion,” Flint practically growls, before tearing at Silver’s pants, biting harder at his throat and asking roughly, “You want this?” Silver helpless but to nod frantically and say “ _god_ yes.”

Flint just nods and walks away, Silver panting. Flint quickly grabs a vial and is back to Silver, taking up all his space overwhelming him with the feeling of Flint’s hard body covering his. Silver grabbing at his arms, squeezing at his muscles while Flint pins him, one hand at his throat, the other at his ass stretching him open, finger dripping with oil. Using so much he can feel it sliding along him and to the floor, Flint shoving in a second finger stretching him fast and dirty and, fuck, feeling so good.

“You want my cock?” Flint rumbles in his ear. Without thinking, Silver squirms against him, rocking against his fingers, and breathes out “ _Yes daddy_.”

Flint draws back, quirking an eyebrow, as Silver looks at him wide-eyed and unbelieving.

“Then take daddy’s cock.” Flint orders, while lifting him, sinking him on his cock. Hot liquid churns through Silver’s veins like molten lava, and a broken sob makes its way out of his throat. He’s scrambling, his arms around Flint’s shoulders, his head tipped back, banging against the door with each of Flint’s thrusts. Neither of them going to last long, Flint with adrenaline pumping through him, and Silver from complete devastation.

Flint’s nails are digging into his back, drawing blood. Flint leans in and Silver meets him for a kiss, crying out when Flint takes the opportunity to run his lower lip between his teeth and bite down.

“Feels so _good_  daddy.”

“You like my cock? Been waiting of it, getting yourself off to it, even though the crew could see you?”

Silver whines and Flint pants with exertion, his legs started to shake. Silver feels victorious with it. Who would have thought Captain Flint would be shaking from fucking him hard. Leaning back against the door to take some pressure off them both, he lets one hand fall from Flint’s shoulders to between his thighs, stripping over his cock, but it’s too rough, to dry, and Silver makes a frustrated noise.

“Come here,” Flint orders. Silver looks in his eyes and lifts his hand. Flint runs his tongue all over it, soaking it wet, taking his fingers between his lips and sucking. And if that wasn’t a fucking revelation…

Before Silver could come just from that view, he took away his hand and started stripping his cock. Flint sucking at one ear. Then leaning in to kiss him. Then sucking a bruise at his neck.

“Come for me.”

And he did, head back, crying out. His saw stars seated on the Captain’s cock, his ass clenching around him. Flint grunted and came inside him with a startled choked-off shout. Silver couldn’t help but smile loose and winning, milking his Captain through it, while he was sated and well fucked. Surely if this is what resulted from Captain Vane’s presence, Flint and Silver might find themselves at odds again.


End file.
